


Что может поднять настроение лучше чем марафон стартрека?

by Tyusha



Series: Запутанные отношения Циско и Уэллсов [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Циско практически живет на работе.Или с чего начались постоянные вечерние посиделки Циско и доктора Уэллса за просмотром фильмов.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Запутанные отношения Циско и Уэллсов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Что может поднять настроение лучше чем марафон стартрека?

— Рабочий день закончился три часа назад, Циско.

Циско подпрыгнул: он потерял счет времени за работой, но знал, что все давно разошлись по домам, и не ожидал громкого голоса. Доктор Уэллс стоял в дверях мастерской, облокотившись о косяк и сложив руки на груди. Циско выдохнул и положил ладонь над сердцем, чувствуя как оно бешено колотится.

— Да, да. Я просто... заработался, наверное. У меня еще много дел.

— Много? — Уэллс улыбнулся и прошел в мастерскую, заглядывая через плечо Циско в экран компьютера. — Насколько я помню, ты закончил свою часть сегодня и я ее одобрил. И проект не сдвинется с места без Ронни и его части работы. А Ронни будет здесь только в понедельник, потому что даже такой трудоголик как он хочет провести вечер пятницы и выходные со своей девушкой. Занимательная вещь, — кивнул Уэллс в сторону чертежей и поднял бровь. — Строишь себе корабль? 

Циско выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Если бы. Это USS Энтерпрайз. Звездный крейсер из середины двадцать третьего века.

— Старье, — фыркнул Уэллс.

— Ну, знаете ли. Сериал может быть и старый, но он даст фору любому молодому!

— Что?..

— Я конечно понимаю, это вкусовщина, но неужели вы не плакали, когда Спок клялся в вечной дружбе Кирку? 

— Циско... 

— Да, современная графика может быть и выглядит красивее, но...

— Циско, я не видел этот сериал. 

— ...душа, с которой сделан... стоп, что? — Циско замер. — Но... что вы делали в детстве? Воу.

— Неужели это так странно?

— Нет, — Циско засмеялся. — На самом деле, никто в моей семье не смотрел Стар Трек тоже. Просто... Я подумал, что раз вы ученый и сериалы выходили во времена вашей молодости... 

— Видимо, это еще одна вещь, которую я пропустил.

— Да, вы не большой фанат фильмов... — Циско опустил взгляд и почесал затылок, разлохмачивая хвостик сильнее, и стянул резинку, позволяя волосам спасть на плечи. — Я... я знаю, что не должен тратить рабочие ресурсы на личные проекты, простите.

— Не стоит. Пока ты не решишь построить его в полный рост, ничего страшного не случится.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Циско. Улыбнулся, заправил прядь волос за ухо и повернулся к компьютеру. Он чувствовал присутствие Уэллса и не мог полностью погрузиться в работу, игнорируя босса, но и не знал, что сказать. Уэллс молчал и Циско чувствовал взгляд на своем затылке. Циско клацнул несколько клавиш, не делая ничего, лишь создавая вид занятости.

— Проблемы в семье? — неожиданный вопрос застал его врасплох, но Циско отказывался отводить взгляд с монитора и просто пожал плечами. Участие было приятно, но он не думал, что это — что-то, что можно просто обсуждать со своим боссом. Да или с кем угодно, если уж на то пошло.

— Ты все еще живешь в родительском доме? — продолжал Уэллс. Циско кивнул. — Но почему? Твоей зарплаты должно быть достаточно для съемной квартиры.

Циско пожал плечами.

— Я как-то не задумывался даже об этом, — соврал он. О, конечно он задумывался. Каждую ночь Циско задумывался, насколько будет проще и лучше жить одному, без ссор, без унижений, без постоянного напоминания, что он никогда не сможет ничего добиться в жизни. Что он неудачник и что пора вырасти и брать пример со старшего брата.

Но Данте все еще учился, у него все еще были долги и недостаточно денег, и Циско не мог просто перестать отдавать большую часть зарплаты на учебные долги брата. 

— Ну разумеется... — сказал Уэллс, и Циско услышал вздох и шаги в сторону выхода. Циско выдохнул и потер переносицу. Работа — единственное место, где он чувствовал себя хорошо, даже несмотря на придурка-Хартли. Задерживаться допоздна в будни стало нормой: никто кроме охранников даже не замечал этого. По пятницам чаще всего они с Ронни и Кейтлин ходили в бар выпить или к Ронни на квартиру расслабиться и смотреть фильмы.

— А в этом твоем Стар Треке есть путешествия во времени? — спросил Уэллс от двери, заставляя Циско посмотреть на него. — Меня привлекает эта тематика.

— О-хо-хо-хо-хооооо, — протянул Циско и улыбнулся. — Вы себе даже представить не можете.


End file.
